


Aamuvarhain

by piccadillyblues



Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Execution, Gen, Reminiscing, canonical character deaths
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Koskelan Aleksi pääsi ripille teloittajiensa välissä.
Kudos: 7





	Aamuvarhain

**Author's Note:**

> Discaimer: Hahmot ja Täällä Pohjantähden alla kuuluvat Väinö Linnalle. Pari repliikkiä on suoraan trilogian toisesta osasta.
> 
> Niin. Koskelan Aleksi pääsi ripille Ilmari Salpakarin - pappilan Ilmarin - ja Arvo Töyryn välissä. Ei kai tällekään ficille sen syvällisempää syytä ole. Ikäraja on pelkästään väkivallan takia.
> 
> Osallistuu fanficsataseen sanalla 019 (valkoinen).

”Seuraavat.”

Koskelat lähtivät tuomittujen rivistä, Aleksi, vanhempi, lamaantuneena kuin unissakävelijä, ja Akusti, nuorempi, riuhtoen eteenpäin kainalosauvan varassa, joka sillä oli ollut jo silloin, kun niitä mentiin hakemaan kotoaan. Ne jäivät lähemmäs teloittajia kuin edelliset ammuttavat, koska montun reunalla makasi jo neljä ruumista. No, sen parempi tähdätä. Seuraavien kohdalla Ilmarin pitäisi käskeä ampujia ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin, muodollisuuksien vuoksi.

Hiljalleen valkenevassa aamuyössä poikien jähmeistä ilmeistä sai paremmin selvän kuin tämän teloitusryhmän jäsenten ehkä olisi ollut tarpeen. Yllön Uolevin ilmeessä oli epävarmuutta, vaikka hän pitikin haulikkoa vakaasti käsissään. Töyryn Arvon piirteet hänen vierellään olivat korostuneen jyrkät.

”Kuinka päin ollaan?” Aleksi kysyi veljeltään hengästyneenä,

*

_yhtä jännittyneenä kuin alttarille polvistuneena Ilmarin ja Töyryn Arvon välissä kaksitoista vuotta sitten. Se oli herättänyt Ilmarissa huvittunutta sympatiaa, ja hän olikin nykäissyt sitä kyljestä ehtoollista odotellessa, sanattomasti kehottanut ottamaan rauhallisesti._

_Hän oli lähentynyt Koskelan Aleksin kanssa edellisenä kesänä, kun se oli ollut ensi kertaa työssä pappilan pellolla, jossa Ilmarikin oli toisinaan purkanut sisällensä jatkuvasti pakkautunutta energiaa. Aleksi oli hyvää työseuraa pellolla, ja sen voimat olivat jo silloin niin kovat, että se teki Ilmariin niillä vaikutuksen lainkaan yrittämättä, mikä tietysti teki Ilmarista vielä vaikuttuneemman. Aleksi oli neuvonut hänelle, kuinka piti nostaa painavia pakkauksia ilman, että selkä ”menisi”, ja miten solmu parhaiten kannatti tehdä kun sen halusi pitävän, tai kun sen vastaavasti halusi mahdollisimman joustavaksi. Se oli antanut fyysisiä töitä koskevia käytännön ohjeita, joita jääkäriluutnantti Ilmari Salpakari alitajuisesti vielä vuosikausia myöhemmin sovelsi muodossa tai toisessa._

_Ripille päästessä Aleksi oli vastannut hänen nyhjäisyynsä hyvin nopealla, mutta ystävällisellä hymyllä, ja painanut päänsä kuin olisi pelännyt minkään muun kuin täsmällisen jäykkyyden olevan siinä tilanteessa väärin, tai ehkä jopa synnillistä. Mutta osa hermostuksesta johtui selvästi myös Ilmarista, ja se oli huvittanut Ilmaria, miten Aleksi oli vielä kaiken kesäisenkin jälkeen suhtautunut häneen kuin johonkin herraan, vaikka kavereitahan siinä melkein oltiin._

_Tietysti Ilmari oli myöhemmin ymmärtänyt, kuinka ylittämätön heidän kaltaistensa ihmisten välinen kuilu lopulta oli. Sen oli viimeistään tämä vuosi, tämä itsenäisen valkoisen Suomen ensimmäinen, vapauttaan kynsinyt vuosi ehtinyt näyttää._

_No, siinä iässä sai ihminen olla vielä naiivi. Sellainenkin kuin Ilmari. Pianhan hän oli sen jälkeen siirtynyt takaisin Helsinkiin opiskelemaan ja ryhtynyt etsimään paikkaansa maailmassa toden teolla._

*

”Eteenpäin”, Akusti ärähti. Se katsoi aseita edessään koko olemus täynnä sellaista vihaa, että epävarmuus katosi viimeistenkin tähtäävien miesten kasvoilta. Ilmari oli jo antamaisillaan käskysanan, kun –

”Saatana!”

Akusti heitti kainalosauvansa huudon saattelemana kaikin voimin teloittajia päin. Ryhmyinen keppi osui Arvoa nilkkaan ja sai aikaan pientä hämminkiä, ja vaikka Koskelat eivät edes yrittäneet liikahtaa karkuun – mihin ne olisivat päässeetkään? – oli Ilmarin myönnettävä, että tuollaisessa asenteessa oli kaikesta huolimatta jotakin kunnioitettavaa. Kitkerä hymy huulillaan hän odotti, että rivi saatiin taas järjestykseen, ja että miehet saivat tähdättyä.

”Tulta!”

Akusti romahti polvilleen ja siitä suulleen. Aleksi ei kaatunut heti; se horjui muutaman sekunnin haroen käsillään tyhjää, kompastui sitten Silanderin jalkaan ja kaatui selälleen. Siinä se nytki vielä silloin, kun Ilmari käski viimeiset tuomitut paikoilleen. Niistä toinen oli luopunut viimeisistäkin arvokkuutensa rippeistä, ja siihen piti miesten uhrata kaksi luotia kunkin. Lopullisesti sen hiljensi vasta jonkun pistin.

Kasasta kuului vielä tukahtunutta korinaa, kun Ilmari kaivoi pistoolinsa esiin ja käveli toiset takanaan ruumiiden luo. Läheltä näki, että ääni kuului Koskelan Aleksille, joka vielä liikahteli kuin olisi tavoitellut jotakin lähellään.

Hän ampui Aleksia keskelle otsaa. Sen silmät pyörähtivät nurinpäin, kun se viimein levähti hiljaiseksi kallon sisällön roiskahtaessa hiekalle sen alla.

Aleksin jälkeen hän ampui viimeisen laukauksen kaikkien muidenkin päähän; ei siksi, että ne olisivat hänen puolestaan ansainneet armoa, mutta se kuului hänen Saksassa oppimiinsa tapoihin, ja juuri sellaisten tapojen noudattaminen piti hänet kylän suojeluskuntalaisten yläpuolella, vaikkei hän niiden oikeutukseen olisi itse uskonutkaan. Kun hän oli kääntänyt viimeisenkin ruumiin, vilkaisi hän teloittajiin ehkä tarpeettomankin koppavasti.

”Laskinko minä oikein? Ammuinko minä kahdeksan kertaa?”

Joku vahvisti luvun, ja Ilmari selitti armonlaukauksen merkityksen. Valkokaartilaiset ihmettelivät jääkärikoulutuksen ihmeellisyyksiä niin kunnioittavaan sävyyn, että vain jokin kauan sitten kotona opetettu kunnioitus kuolleita kohtaan esti häntä nauramasta ääneen. Mikä sattuman kauppa nuokaan erotti noista tuohon lopetetuista.

Aamu valkeni jo kovaa vauhtia, kun hän ja suojeluskuntalaiset palasivat kylään.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyvää joulua?
> 
> Löydyn Tumblrista nimellä @violasmirabiles, tulkaa sinne juttelemaan tai jotakin.


End file.
